


A Twist in Our Story

by MarkimooPhanofBossness



Category: Video Blogging RPF, Youtube RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Septiplier - Freeform, Student Jack, Teacher Mark
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-04 06:10:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,502
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5323496
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkimooPhanofBossness/pseuds/MarkimooPhanofBossness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love never comes easy but it is something worth fighting for. It can be found in unexpected places and with people you would least expect. It is it not easy to explain, it is something that just is and even if people think that the love is wrong; it can bring so much more to life. Jack knew it; he could tell with every heartbeat which he felt underneath the pads of his fingertips. This man was his everything though there is a twist in every story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The First Glance

There was not much to it, Sean or more commonly known by the name Jack was a ordinary teenage boy, with a passion for gaming and an unhealthy addiction to cookies and cakes.

Jack and his family had moved from Ireland to America a few months ago. It took him quite awhile to adapt to the two very different ways of living but now he had High School to face; probably one of the biggest steps in his life.

It was his first day. He stepped outside his front door with a stomach full of dread and heart longing for the summer break back. He waved goodbye to his Ma and stepped onto the bus.

Lots of eyes watched him as he did so, clearly not looking for friendship out of him and they definitely would not be willing for him to sit next to them though thankfully there was one set of seats left free at the back which he rushed to.

He sighed as he opened and reached into his bag to get his phone and earphones out. He put the buds into his ears and pressed play on Spotify. The instrumental of the song  'Avalanche' by Bring Me The Horizon blasted into his ears as he gazed out the window.

He had a feeling that the next few weeks were going to be hell on earth; it was not easy being a transfer student and a senior at that, were everyone already knew each other and had no room in their friendship group for a 'stupid' green haired punk.

The bulk of the school structure soon came into view as the bus lurched forward to the front of the school and then stopped to let all the students off. Jack got up from his seat and off of the bus. All of a sudden he felt very lonely and lost as he faced the crowds of people.

'Cause I'm going out of frequency, Can anyone respond?' The next lyric sang in his ears; he felt so incredibly out of place as he walked through the crowd.

He made his way to a set of lockers and searched for his assigned one. The number was thankfully written down on the planner he had received yesterday. He looked across the corridors, '229, 230…finally 231' He thought as he opened it with the code he had been given. He shoved all the things he did not need into the locker before closing it and rushing to his first lesson.

Jack had Music for first period, he rushed down the corridors following the signs which said to lead the way to his assigned classroom. Finally he reached his classroom, he sighed for what seemed like the thousandth time that day due to the amount of noise coming from inside.

It was no secret that he was late as he opened the door and was faced by the whole class. The whole classroom was consumed in silence as everyone had stopped speaking and was silently judging him.

“Ah! You must be the new transfer student, it is nice of you to finally join us,” A deep voice broke the silence, gaining Jack's attention away from the mass of faces. He turned to face a desk were a man; who he presumed to be the teacher sat.

“Yes, hello I am Mr Fischbach and I will be your Music teacher until graduation,” He commented and gave a small smile.

….damn!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short but sweet! I apologise if it is bad or clique but oh well! Also sorry if it is not completely accurate in how High school is portrayed, as I would not know because I live in the UK. :D Anyway thank you guys so much for reading, and if you liked it punch the kudos button in the face like a BOSS!!!! And comments all around! But thank you guys and I'll see all you dude in the next chapter!!!! XD


	2. Chapter 2

Jack cleared his throat awkwardly as he stepped further within the classroom. He gave a small fake smile in return to the smirk that tugged onto his teacher’s lips. 

“Please introduce yourself,” Mr Fischbach said after a few awkward moments in complete silence. 

“Hey, I'm Jack,” Jack addressed the class simply, though his voice was quite low and mumbled as he begun to feel slightly self conscious from standing in front of everyone. 

“Great! Please take a seat Jack; any seat that is available should be fine, then we can get on with the rest of the class,” Mr Fischbach said curtly.

“Sure,” Jack muttered in response as he made his way to the only empty seat in the room; which unsurprisingly was the one directly in front of the teacher’s desk.  
Jack hardly paid attention throughout the whole class. It was too early for his liking, he just felt like curling up and sleeping but that obviously was not going to happen anytime soon so instead he decided to simply stare at the board in front of him.

Luckily things were not too boring; Mr Fischbach liked to prance around the room like an idiot, whilst he made random comments about things that did not even go with the lesson. He was so easily distracted, it was almost comical but otherwise he seemed to be a well enough teacher and the students seemed to love him. 

“Alright, I think that is all for today. I'll see all of you in the next lesson…well hopefully. Oh and Jack can you stay for a bit, need to get you caught up with somethings but other then that you are all free to go,” Mr Fischbach called out over the noise of the students as they packed their stuff up to leave. 

In a matter of minutes the class started to file out and Jack found himself alone with Mr Fischbach 

“So, Jack you are into metal music,” Mr Fischbach commented absently, pointing towards Jack's 'system of the down' t-shirt. 

“Oh right yeah I am. Is it important to have a favourite genre, Mr Fischbach?” Jack asked. 

“Please, call me Mark. Umm...Not really but it does help, definitely with the production of your own final piece,” Mark smiled curtly as he leant against his desk.  
Jack nodded in response, not really having anything to reply with.

“So I just wanted to check up on you; find out how you are feeling about things,” Mark said, pushing stray hairs out of his face whilst giving Jack a sincere look.  
Jack wanted to shrug in respond but instead decided to humour him instead. 

“I dunno right now, ask me later when I am overloaded with work,” 

“Ha! I guess you are right. Though Jack if you do have any worries or anything do not hesitate to come to me about them; I get what you are going through, being somewhere new can be pretty terrifying, let alone starting a new high school ,” Mark in the past had, had some experience with this. He moved from Ohio Cincinnati to LA a few years back when he was first offered a job in teaching. 

A shocked expression manipulated Jack’s features for a short while though manifested back into a neutral expression.

“Oh who am I kidding, he does not actually care. He is a teacher, they have to seem like they do,” Jack thought to himself; he was doubtful towards what Mark had said. Jack seemed to be transfixed in thought for a second and Mark stood silently watching the frown that formed on the younger males face. 

“Are you okay,” Mark asked after a while, breaking the silence which had formed. 

“Yeah I am. Oh god, I should get going my next class has started already,” Jack had just noticed the clock which was hung up in the back of the classroom and the time it read. 

“Oh right yeah you should. I’ll see you in the next lesson then,” Mark said the last part more cheerfully, probably more so than necessary but they both let it slide. 

“Yeah, see ya Mr Fisc…Mark,” Jack smiled as he shuffled out the room, Mark gave him a quick wave as Jack turned around the corner so he could no longer see him. 

Mark just stood in the same spot for a few minutes thinking the conversation over in his head. It was not much to go on but Mark could tell that Jack was pretty friendly; he was looking forward to teaching him.

He ran his hands through his hair as he came around his desk and sat down on the chair beside it; he pulled his arm up to rest his elbow on top of the wooden desk and pressed his head into his palm. 

“Damn” He groaned aloud as a sudden thought came to mind. 

~~~~

Finally it was the end of the day; Jack could hear his bed calling to him as he got on the bus to head home. He sat down in a vacant seat and was about to plug in his music when someone came and sat beside him.

“Oh hey, you must be the new guy…Jack right?” He was about the same age as Jack, with blonde hair and blue mischievous looking eyes. 

“Yeah, and you are?” Jack asked casually, raising an eyebrow at the boy. 

“Oh, I am Felix. Nice to meet you,” 

The bus ride was spent mostly in silence after that but it seemed comfortable enough though now and then Felix did ask him questions. Fifteen minutes later, the bus had pulled up at the bus stop next to Jack’s house. He gave Felix a small wave as he got off the bus and made his way towards his house. Jack finally made it to his front door; there was no sign of anyone being home by the fact that there were no cars in the drive way so Jack unlocked the door with the keys he pulled from his Jean pocket and swung the door open. He stepped inside the house, closed the door behind him and dropped his bag on the floor. He rushed upstairs to his bedroom and laid down on his bed to nap the stresses of the day away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! This took forever to write though it is quite short. Not exactly happy with it but I just want to get to the fun and exciting stuff already!! Anyway thank you guys so much for reading, and if you liked it punch the Kudos button in the face like a BOSS!!!! and comments all around! But thank you guys and I'll see all you dudes in the next chapter!!!! xD


	3. Chapter 3

The week had gone just as Jack had expected, he spent most of the days alone, simply getting through the days; sitting through boring lessons then coming home too tired to do anything so he would just lie on his bed, either listening to music or sleeping. It was forever a repetitive pattern of school, home, sleep until the weekend was finally upon them. 

His weekend was spent mostly in the same fashion though with video games in the place of school. Sunday afternoon Jack’s Ma had finally had enough of him skulking around at home so she threw money at him and shoved him out of the door, whilst giving him a mothering look and demanding him to get some fresh air. 

Jack groaned disgruntled manner as he waved goodbye to his Ma. It was cold outside and all he wished to do was snuggle up on his bed and play Bloodborne but sadly his dreams had been crushed and his bed and game would have to wait. 

He had the temptation to turn back and sneak back in but decided it was not worth the verbal lecture he would get if his Ma caught him so instead he wrapped his coat tighter against his body to help shield it from the cold and decided to head to the park nearby. 

The area he lived in was quite nice, there were a lot of families of all different races and diversity which was pleasant to see. The surroundings were clean and clear though it had nothing on Ireland for open spaces but it was charming none the less. 

The park Jack turned up to was quite small, it had a little playground with swings and a climbing frame, and a football pitch with a walkway leading past the side of it and benches were scattered around the place to give people places to sit. 

Jack took residence on one of the benches nearest to the walkway; he sat down with a sigh and took in his surroundings. There were very few people around; Jack was thankful of this, it was also pretty quiet and peaceful. Jack leant his head backwards and closed his eyes so to enjoy the moment of solitude.

“Oi, Jack!” The call out of his name nearly gave him whiplash as he quickly lifted his head from its reclining position, to look around for the source of it. He was pleasantly surprised to look up to see his music Teacher waving over to him with a smile on his face. 

Jack waved back though a bit more hesitantly. Mark obviously took this as an invitation to join him and made his way towards the bench Jack was sitting on. Mark sat down beside the teen; alongside him was a golden receiver who came to rest at his side. 

“Cute dog, what’s its name?” Jack asked. The dog peered up at him with the cutest brown eyes as it snuggled closer into its master’s legs; the older man petted the adorable dog affectionately as the dog did so. 

“This is Chica, she is the best and goofiest pup of them all,” He replied lovingly, scratching behind Chica’s ear. 

“Oh, just like the Five Nights at Freddy’s character,” Jack referenced, hoping Mark would know what he was talking about otherwise he would feel like an idiot. 

“Ah! Chica the animatronics, though no that isn't the reason for the name; it’s simply because Chica means young female,” Mark explained, he glanced over at Jack and watched as a small smile curled up on his lips which was a lovely sight to see no matter how hard Mark tried to deny it.

“That makes sense. So I guess you come here often then to walk her?” Jack asked due to curiosity. 

“Yep, at least once a day,” Mark ruffled his dark hair absently as he turned his attention away from Jack and went back to looking at the park in front of them. 

The next moments were spent mostly in silence; they both just sat enjoying the feeling of the cool breeze which passed them by and the peak of sunshine which edged its way across the sky behind the clouds. Mark would occasionally stroke down Chica’s back and Jack would watch the gentle movements of his hand sliding down the soft fur of the dog. 

“You are Irish right? I have been your teacher for a week, I only now just realized it,” Mark said, breaking the silence. Mark gave Jack the most innocent smile in that moment which made Jack splutter on the air in his lungs. 

“Yep, ever since I was born. 18 years of being Irish, its tough man” Jack joked. 

“Oh! Yep, poor you, it’s truly a curse; though you've got to be quite lucky,” Mark played along, letting out a small chuckle due to their childishness; it was a nice feeling being able to enjoy the company of someone like Jack, he was pretty different to others his age and Mark could respect that. 

“Of course, I am so rich and I get all the hotties because of it but I have to constantly eat potatoes to recharge my luck,” He retorted. 

“Well Mr McLoughlin, it looks like you have everything going for you. Riches, hotties and potatoes; you have the life. Oh and remind me to take you with me to Las Vegas, be my very own four leaf clover,” Mark commented humorously.  
“Gasp! How irresponsible of you, Mr Fischbach. Taking an 18 year old gambling, I thought teachers were meant to be good examples to their students,” Jack replied, pretending to sound scornful as he crossed his arms over his chest playfully. 

“Nah! Teachers are meant to make the mistakes and then explain those mistakes to their students so they will learn from them,” Mark smirked slyly, thinking his response was pretty smart and quick. 

Jack shook his head in response and rolled his eyes half-heartedly. A small chuckle escaped his lips as Mark sent him a scandalized expression. 

“How dare you roll your eye at me, young man; I will be telling your Mother about this,” Mark said, trying to sound like a strict old teacher reprimanding their student. 

Jack burst out laughing at Mark’s stupid act whilst Mark snickered lightly. They spent a few minutes like this; with Jack laughing out loud though not so much hysterically but full heartedly and Mark sat admiring Jack’s youthfulness as he did so; whilst he chuckled along with Jack’s laughter. 

“What’s with the green hair anyway?” Mark asked randomly as Jack’s laughter begun to die down. 

“Oh, my hair is green due to my immense Irish power!” Jack replied dramatically. 

“Oh real funny, but no seriously what is the real reason for the green hair? and don’t you be telling me that you trained as a leprechaun for a few year and got really strong and part of your hair magically turned green because of it,” Mark laughed .

“Did you really just covertly reference One Punch Man?” Jack asked, unbelieving that his teacher actually knew what One Punch Man was.

“Maybe,” 

“Okay then, well fine. My hair is green because when I was still living in Ireland I made a bet with one of my friends, we both lost so we both got our hair dyed and it has been green ever since,” Jack ran his hands through his hair to amplify his words. 

“Wait, you had friends,” Mark joked. 

“Oh, yeah thanks. What a nice teacher you are, you bully,” Jack pouted slightly and punched Mark playfully in the arm. 

Mark shook his head lightly but laughed none the less. He quickly looked down at Chica then down at the watch on his wrist, a look of shock and worry crossed his features as he did so. He quickly jumped up from the bench nearly scaring Jack half to death with the speed he did so. 

“Oh crap, I just saw the time; I got to go, I’ll probably see you in class on Monday,” Mark exclaimed, pulling on Chica’s lead to indicate to her that it was time to leave. 

“Okay, bye,” 

Mark begun to walk away, with one final wave he was gone. Jack just sat there for a few moments thinking about the conversation he just had and the abrupt ending of it though he decided to shrug it off soon after. 

Jack sighed as he stood up, now bored with the park. He decided that he would got to the shops get some snacks and then go back home; hopefully his Ma would be fine with that. He went to the nearest corner shop and got lots of sweets, cookies and cakes and paid for it with the money his Ma had given him.

He headed back home slowly, knocking on the door when he reached it; to be greeted by his Ma. He gave her a hug and made his way upstairs where he spent the rest of the day eating his snacks and playing Bloodborne. 

~~~

It was Monday again, how did Mark know? By his Alarm waking him up at 7 am again, which was always the first sign that it was indeed Monday morning therefore time to get up for work. He got ready for the day ahead and by seven thirty he was in his car travelling to work. 

It took him about twenty minutes to get to the High school so by 8 am he was at his classroom. Usually he would go over the morning lesson plans but today he got a surprise visit from the Headmaster’s Assistant, she let him know that the Headmaster needed to speak with him. 

Mark frowned slightly; only on rare occasions did the Headmaster ever ask to speak with him and those times were only to speak about plans for the music department. Nonetheless, Mark followed the Assistant to the Headmaster’s office. 

“Please, Mr Fischbach take a seat,” The Headmaster said as Mark entered his office. 

Mark looked cynical but did as he said and sat down on one of the two chairs which sat facing the other man. 

“Mr Fischbach, you may be wondering why you are here. Well the thing is, another teacher has informed me that they saw you at the park over the weekend with none other than your own student Mr McLoughlin, which is frankly concerning for someone in my position, and this leads me to question your relationship with him, so instead of me just making assumptions and possibly incriminating accusations on the situation instead I want to get your side of it,” The Headmaster said in all seriousness.

“There has been some serious misunderstanding, sir. I was taking my dog for a walk and Mr McLoughlin was already there so I simply said hi to him and we did speak for a bit but then we parted ways,” Mark explained. 

“Hmm, I see. If that was all; that is okay. Mr Fischbach you can go now,” The Headmaster dismissed him 

Mark nodded his head and got up and moved to the door, the Headmaster gave him one last skeptical look before Mark opened the door and made his way back to his classroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took blood, sweat and tears to finish this chapter but I finally did it and it is actually longer than the others which I am glad about. Hope it is okay because I actually quite like this one. Anyway thank you guys so much for reading, and if you liked it punch the Kudos button in the face like a BOSS!!!! and comments all around! But thank you guys and I'll see all you dudes in the next chapter!!!! xD


End file.
